Yuurei
Yuurei (幽霊, Yūrei, lit. "Ghost") is a powerful Mototsu. In "A Certain Unlucky Person", he escaped the Soul King's "scrapping" of his race and dissapeared to parts unknown, before targeting the Soul King and became hell-bent on the destruction of the Soul Society itself, but could not act until Gai Nagareboshi's crew's battles against the Gotei 13, after which he gained the opening to execute his plans. Yuurei was the main antagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person", until Gunha Teishin's betrayal, Eienrai putting his own plans into motion, and his subsequent death at Gai Nagareboshi's hands. Appearance Yuurei wears a Phantom of the Opera-style mask on the left side of his face. He has torn clothing that covers his more casual appearance, and some of his clothing is kept on by crimson-red bands. He has red hair that is slightly spiky at the nape of his neck, and it is slightly curvy at the sides, with one prominent curve at his right side. He wears four torn scarves with red arrow markings. Yūrei also has blue within magenta eyes, a common trait of the Mototsu race. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuurei is masterful in swordsmanship. He was able to easily slice and defeat Haruko before she could react, and to match and even overwhelm Gai for a few moments with his swordplay. He is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself, and, according to Yuurei, can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kōshinho Expert: Immense Strength: High Intelligence: Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Stats Zanpakutō Subete no Hisumi (全ての比角, "All Materialization") is the name of Yuurei's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a deck of playing cards. Shikai: Subete no Hisumi's release command is "Create" (作成, "Sakusei"). When released, it takes the form of a large and jagged jet-black claymore with crimson markings. Shikai Special Ability: Subete no Hisumi's ability is called Gutai-ka (具体化 lit. "Materialization"), which allows Yuurei to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim, using his claymore as a medium. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be they minions, offensive and defensive weapons, or even a mask. There are several limits and conditions to this ability. *'Kabe' (壁, "Barrier"): Yuurei creates a barrier of reishi that encircles his body. *'Tenma Kōfuku' (天魔降伏, "Demon Pacifier"): Yuurei unleashes his reiatsu as a massive blast. *'Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō' (天空覇邪魑魅魍魎, "Heaven Supremacy on evil spirits of rivers and mountains"): Yuurei summons minor spirits and sends them against his opponents. *'Shukkoku no Tsurugi' (漆黒の剣, "Jet Black Sword"): Yuurei transforms his right arm into a claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything, and extends and contracts in a similar manner to Gin Ichimaru's Kamishini no Yari. *'Ōgon no Tate' (黄金の盾, "Golden Shield"): Yuurei transforms his left arm into a large golden shield, which can supposedly defend Yuurei against anything. *'Shugo Seijyū Jinrai' (守護聖獣 迅雷, "Guardian Saint Beast Thunderclap"): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Yuurei imagined into existance to fight on his behalf. It is strong enough to withstand one of Gai's Shining Onslaughts without sustaining any visible damage, however, Gai's second attack defeated it instantly. *'Kan Metsu' (感滅, "Sense Annihilator"): This ultimate attack not only and seals victims' powers, it also wipes out their five senses named as "Remove of the 1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th sense". It essentially reduces Yuurei's victims to living corpses by stopping the main functions of the brain that allows the body to think. The offensive power of this attack is so destructive that it can easily destroy the Zanpakutō of the opponent. *'Genrōmaōken' (幻朧魔皇拳, "Demon Emperor Fist"): This attack directly strikes the opponents brain, the weak version can paralyse the opponent's nervous system for a few minutes, rendering him/her immobile and ultimately open to any attack. The more powerful version allows Yuurei to strike into the mind of his opponents allowing him to "brainwash" the opponent into doing his bidding and even make them go against their most precious assets. The effects of the attack will only wear off if the victim complies with the brainwashed mission that Yuurei gave him/her when utilizing this attack, in other words, if the person was sent to kill someone, that person will go back to his/her original self once he/she had committed the action of killing. Bankai: Subete no Hisumi Kesshō (全ての比角決勝, "All Materialization Final"): In Bankai, Yuurei assimilates his Zanpakutō. However, Subete no Hisumi Kesshō can only be activated when an opponent uses Anki on the remains of Subete no Hisumi, and after which, Bankai will be constantly activated. *'Shugo Seijyū Shippū' (守護聖獣疾風, "Guardian Saint Beast Hurricane"): Yuurei creates a giant guardian like Jinrai to fight against the enemy, however, this guardian is snake-like and armored. How strong or what its abilities are is unknown since it quickly fell to Gai's Reiraku Byakuya. *'Amaterasu no Tō' (アマテラスの塔, "Tower of Amaterasu"): Yuurei conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. *'Jigoku no Hadō' (地獄の波動, "Hell Waves"): With this technique, Yuurei launches a barrage of white reishi that is able to separate his opponent's soul from their body and send it directly to Hell, while his opponent remains in the realm of the living. Yuurei concentrates his reiatsu at the tip of his right hand's index finger, which sprouts a white aura, to send odd-shaped white rings, which expand and screw into the opponent's body to separate their soul from their body and suck it into Hell. Yūrei can also use it for transportation whenever he pleases, moving between Hell and Soul Society. As the opponent is stripped of his/her soul, their body in the physical world is completely incapacitated and becomes a empty shell. Setsura: Zettai Hisumi (絶対比角, "The Absolute Materialization"): In his Setsura, Yuurei sheds all his clothes, jagged, black wings protrude from his back, gains black markings all over his body and has crystals inserted into different parts of his body. Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Male Category:Mototsu Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased